Harry Potter and the Fifth Year Fates
by Damiani
Summary: About Harry's adventures over the summer and into his fifth year. H/H romance to start with but anything could happen! Tell me what you want in your reviews please.
1. Big Award

A/N: This is my first fanfic, but I've got a lot of inspiration and a lot of spirit from reading   
my fellow writer's works. I think you guys are all amazing! I hope you guys like this fan fic,   
but if you don't, that's fine too. Just tell me what you don't like about it in a review. No   
flames please. Ok, I think that's it for now. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything here that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. If this story plot is   
like yours or you see something familiar from yours, I'm very sorry. I didn't copy from anybody's  
story, but sry if my idea is a lot like yours. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue  
I don't own, so please don't sue.   
Cheers!  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE FIFTH YEAR FATES  
CHAPTER 1  
  
An owl fluttered through the kitchen window and dropped a stiff piece of parchment onto Vernon   
Dursley's toast. He looked up and, enraged, shouted, "That blasted owl! Why, I'm gonna - " Before   
he got a chance to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a startled gasp from Harry, who had  
snatched the letter up and was in the process of reading it.  
  
"Oy" was all he could say before sitting down, shocked. The letter fell from his fingers, but he   
didn't notice. He seemed to come to his senses after a moment, the famous and swoon-worthy   
half-smile of his - the one that had nearly every witch at Hogwarts (and beyond) entranced -   
flitted across his face. Meanwhile, his porky cousin Dudley had picked up the piece of parchment  
and was now scanning the contents of it.   
  
As he read on, an envious look came to his face. "But… him?? Award??? Hogwarts- GALLEONS?!?!?"   
Dudley stammered.  
  
"Spit it out boy!" barked Uncle Vernon.   
  
Aunt Petunia, who had been silent through this entire exchange, spoke up. "What is it Dudley   
dearest?" she fawned over her beloved son. "You can tell Mummy, sweetums."   
  
Dudley finally found his voice. "It says here that Harry," Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both   
gave Harry a particularly nasty look here. "Harry won something called the Witch Weekly's   
Most-Charming-Smile Award. They've transferred a medal into his Gringotts vault along with - "   
Dudley's eyes widened considerably here. " - along with the prize money of one million Galleons."   
At this, Uncle Vernon's eyes took on a look of greed as well as one of malice.   
  
"Money, eh boy?" he sneered. "And plenty of it, I see. So I guess that you were just going to   
keep this from us, after all we've done for you. Taken you in from the goodness of our hearts,   
we have." Harry snorted. There was no way the Dursleys were going to ruin this moment for him.   
Enraged, Uncle Vernon crumpled up the letter and, one after another, the Dursleys stormed out   
of the kitchen.   
  
Harry picked up what was left of the parchment and glanced around the kitchen, making certain   
that nobody was watching. He then quickly pulled out his wand and whispered "Reconditius".   
Immediately, the letter returned to the way it had been before becoming the object of Vernon   
Dursley's rage. Harry smiled. It felt good to do magic again. Since Voldemort's attack through   
the Portkey at the Triwizard's Tournament, Professor Dumbledore had issued an order allowing   
underage wizards to use magic outside of school; dark times had fallen upon the wizarding (and   
Muggle) world.   
  
Thinking of the past year's events, Harry sobered a bit. He shook his head. Now was not the time   
to think of that, he thought. He should be celebrating! An idea suddenly came to mind. He ran   
upstairs, scribbled a note and sent Hedwig, his owl, off with it. He then grabbed his Firebolt,   
his invisibility cloak and the parchment containing the news of his award. As he kicked off the   
Dursley's lawn unseen and flew through the clouds on the Firebolt, he thought about what it   
meant to win the Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. He knew that over the past few years,   
his face had become increasingly attractive, his body more muscular and developed. The hordes of   
girls after him had increased to an alarming number. And yet, he had never expected the award!  
  
He laughed. "Come off it Potter," he lectured himself. "Ok, so you won an award. Big deal.   
Blimey, if you keep thinking like that you're gonna give yourself a big head!"   
  
Before he knew it, he had arrived at his destination. Landing on a plush green lawn, he stepped   
onto a tooth shaped doormat and rang the doorbell. A moment later, Hermione opened the door,   
breathless.  
  
"Harry!" she shrieked. "Oh my gosh, I have missed you so much!" With that she gave him a huge   
hug, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Harry, startled, put his arms around her too. He   
buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath. She smelled of peppermint and cherries. He   
smiled, thinking about how good it was to see her again. He then pulled her out of his arms and   
held her at an arm's length, looking her up and down. She had changed a lot and it was apparent   
that she wasn't a little girl anymore; no, far from it.   
  
He chuckled. "Nice to know that someone thought of me." Hermione had moved out of his grasp now   
and was blushing furiously.   
  
"Um, would you like to come to my room-- , I mean, come inside?" she stammered.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great." Harry said as he followed her inside the house. As her back was turned,   
he gave her a searching look and, not being able to help it, gave a small chuckle behind his   
hand. Now that they were inside and sitting on the couch, Hermione thought to ask what he was   
doing at her house.   
  
"I'll tell you when Ron gets here" he replied. "I'm really sorry about not calling before I came,  
but I didn't really think-- ."  
  
"Oh Harry, it's no problem, really. I love… My parents love having you here." she stumbled over   
her words.   
  
"Um… Hermi?"  
  
"Yes Harry?" she answered, looking nervous.  
  
"You do realize that I've never met your parents before, don't you?" he inquired. By now he was   
thoroughly baffled by Hermione's strange behavior.  
  
"Uh, what I meant was that I've told them all about you, and they've read so many books about   
you and everything, and I know they're going to love you!" Harry was beginning to wonder if   
Hermione's face was going to stay the ripe red color that it had settled into after he had   
arrived. Perhaps she had become an honorary Weasley and not told him? He shook his head and   
smiled at her, noticing that she was looking at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.   
  
"All right Hermi, whatever you - " He didn't get to finish his sentence, for that moment, Ron   
arrived. Hermione noticed at once and gave him a big hug, but much unlike the one Harry had   
received.   
  
"I can't believe we're all together again!" she squealed with delight. "I didn't expect to see   
you two again until school started!" While she was talking, Harry and Ron shook hands, being the   
"manly" wizards that they were. They all trooped into the living room after exchanging greetings   
with Hermione's parents, who were quite flattered to finally be meeting Hermione's two best   
friends. As soon as all three of them were seated, Harry spoke.  
  
"I guess you guys are wondering what I'm doing here. I just got a letter today that told me…" he   
paused. "Wait, maybe I should tell you guys later- " his teasing words were muffled by the 2   
pillows which had hit him squarely in the head. "Kidding, just kidding guys! Okay… I won the   
Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award." There was absolute silence, then a gasp from Hermione.   
  
"Harry, that's wonderful!"  
  
"Er, that's really cool, Harry."  
  
" -Gilderoy Lockhart in your face!"  
  
"Ginny's gonna die when she hears- "  
  
"To think I ever fancied that lying, memory snatching… professor. Er… what???" She looked back   
and forth between Harry and Ron, taking in their expressions. Before her last sentence, Hermione   
and Ron had been speaking simultaneously. However, now both Harry and Ron were staring at her   
with smiles creeping onto their faces.   
  
Ron began with "You know, Hermi, all this time we suspected you did- "  
  
" -fancy Lockhart, but here you go and admit it to us…" Harry finished. Hermione realized what   
she had given away to her friends, then hid her face in her hands and moaned.   
  
"If you guys tease me about this, I'll… I'll…."  
  
"You'll what, Hermi? I don't think there's much you can do to us." Harry said   
mischievously. "Plus you're talking about your two best friends here. Would we every tease you?   
Honestly! Whoever heard of such a thing?" Hermione couldn't help but giggle into her hands.  
  
"Right," said Ron. "So about this award, Harry, we really should celebrate. It's not   
everyday you win an award from your adoring fans."  
  
"Ron…" Harry started to say, knowing that money and fame were touchy subjects with Ron,   
but realized his friend was just kidding. At that time, Hermione suddenly sat up as if a thought   
had just occurred to her (which, coincidentally, was the case).   
  
"Harry? What do the Dursleys say about all of this?" Harry explained what had happened   
on Privet Drive; from the letter landing in Uncle Vernon's toast to winning the prize money to   
Uncle Vernon's finding out about the fortune he now (and always) had. "So I was just wondering   
if I could maybe stay with one of you for the rest of the summer, seeing that if I try to go   
back to the Dursleys' I reckon they'll probably murder me in my sleep to get tot he money." Ron   
and Hermione both snickered.   
  
"Of course, Harry. That's no problem. You can definitely stay with us here, that is, if   
you don't mind sugar-free snacks all the time. They drive me insane!" Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron? You don't mind me staying here with Hermi, do you?" Ron shook his head. "Well then,  
it's all settled. Thanks a ton, Hermi. It means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem, Harry. Anything for a friend; you know that. Let me go tell my parents that   
you're staying with us. I'll be right back!" With that, Hermione left the room. Harry turned to   
Ron again.  
  
"Has there been something up with Hermione lately? She's been klutzy, she stutters all   
the time and she blushes every time anyone looks at her. Does she know something that I don't?"   
Harry asked his best friend.  
  
"Harry," Ron began, exasperated. "Even I'm not that daft. All the signs are there.   
Nothing is wrong with Hermione, she just likes - " However, Ron never got a chance to finish   
telling Harry who Hermione liked, for just then, Hermione herself came back into the room. "Tell   
ya later," Ron whispered to Harry, who nodded to show that he'd heard. "Well, I'd better get   
back to the Burrow now. When I left I told Mum I'd be home in an hour and you know what happens   
when you don't get home on time. 'RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? THAT IS THE SECOND   
TIME THIS WEEK THAT YOU'VE BEEN LATE COMING HOME! ARE YOU TRYING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME?' " Ron's   
imitation of Mrs. Weasley in a rage was so funny (and accurate) that Harry and Hermione had to   
laugh. They said their goodbyes and Ron left soon after.   
  
As Harry and Hermione sat on the sofa watching her telly, Harry's thoughts wandered back to the   
conversation he had with Ron half an hour earlier. Who did Hermione * like *? Was it one of   
them? What about Viktor Krum? He smiled as a memory came to mind.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*** When at last they had reached a quiet stretch of ground a short way from the   
Beauxbatons horses/ paddock, Krum stopped in the shade of the trees and turned to face Harry.   
  
"I vant to know," he said, glowering, "vot there is between you and Hermy-own-ninny."  
  
Harry, who from Krum's secretive manner had expected something much more serious than   
this, stared up at Krum in amazement.   
  
"Nothing," he said. But Krum glowered at him, and Harry, somehow struck anew by how tall   
Krum was, elaborated. "We're friends. She's not my girlfriend and she never had been. It's just   
that Skeeter woman making things up."  
  
"Hermy-own-ninny talks about you very often," said Krum, looking suspiciously at Harry.   
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "because we're friends."   
  
He couldn't quite believe he was having this conversation with Viktor Krum, the famous   
international Quidditch player. It was as thought the eighteen-year-old Krum thought he, Harry,   
was an equal - a real rival -   
  
"You haff never… you haff not…"  
  
"No," said Harry very firmly.   
  
Krum looked slightly happier. He stared at Harry for a few seconds, then said, "You fly   
very vell. I vos votching at the first task." ***  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, a thought occurred to Harry. What if Hermione really did like him?!? What if   
Viktor had been right? "Wait a minute Potter, stop," he thought to himself, "Hermione can't like   
you. I mean, how could she? It's not like you're anything special." However, even as he said   
those words, he knew it wasn't true; he was special and always would be, like it or not. After   
all, he was THE Harry Potter, "the hero who conquered the Dark Lord" (4 times to date, in fact).   
"Ok… maybe she likes you, maybe she doesn't. Just stay cool, Potter, stay cool. Cool as a   
cucumber, ice cold. Chilly… Oh what's the use? If she really does like you, do you like her?"   
This question had him stumped. He had never thought about this before; did he like Hermione?   
  
"Harry!" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts. "The show's over, so we should   
probably get to bed. Oh, I forgot to tell you. You'll be staying in my room because we don't   
have a guest room right now after Dad turned it into a storage room. We set up a bed in my room   
for you. Don't worry, I won't embarrass you or anything; it'll be perfectly fine. Is that okay   
with you?"  
  
"Er, that's ok with me," Harry replied, although at that moment it was probably the   
furthest from ok in his mind. The thought of sharing a room with Hermione after the thoughts he   
had just had turned his face a bright crimson. Hermione saw this and giggled.   
  
"It'll be ok, Harry, believe me it will." With that, she grabbed his arm and pulled him   
to her room. (Wait… that didn't come out right…)  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think in your reviews! Should I post another chapter?   
Thank you for your support and I luv you guys!   
-Ann 


	2. Hermi's Great Idea

A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I hope   
you'll continue to do so. In response to somebody's question, this is the summer after the 4th   
year and the 5th year will be soon to come in future chapters.   
  
Disclaimer: Everything here that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. If this story   
plot is like yours or you see something familiar from yours, I'm very sorry. I didn't copy from   
anybody's story, but sry if my idea is a lot like yours. I'm not making any money off of this.   
Roses are red, violets are blue   
I don't own, so please don't sue.   
Cheers!   
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE FIFTH YEAR FATES   
CHAPTER 2   
  
Harry stepped into Hermione's room, not knowing what to expect. The room was fairly   
small compared to the rest of the house but Harry wasn't one to complain. Compared to the   
cupboard he had spent years in, this was paradise! The room was painted a robin's egg blue with   
navy trimming near the ceiling, a stark contrast to Ron's fiery colored domain. The furniture   
put the Hogwarts dressers and canopy beds to shame. All in all, the room was worthy of a princess   
(and that's what Hermione was, right?)   
  
"Stop it!", Harry thought to himself. "This is Hermione! She's been your best friend for   
5 years now, you can't start liking her! But still… she's beautiful… her chestnut brown hair,   
which had finally behaved and now cascaded down her back in silky ringlets, her cinnamon brown   
eyes, the elfish point of her chin and ears, the curves that she now had in all the right   
places--" AHHHHHHHH!!!!! "I've gotta stop thinking like this!" He shook his head, trying to   
clear his mind of the images that had popped up. "This can't happen, right? It just can't! I   
mean-"   
  
"Harry?" Hermione was looking at him curiously now. "Are you ok? I've been calling your   
name for the last minute or two. It's not your scar, is it?"   
  
"Um, no, of course not. You have a lovely room, very nice, it is," he stammered. She   
smiled.   
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it. Come on, it's time for lunch. You can unpack your stuff   
later."   
  
Lunch went smoothly for Harry. He finally got a chance to meet Hermione's parents and   
was pleasantly surprised by the warm greeting he received from them. He was so occupied that he   
didn't notice the little winks and conspicuous glances that Hermione's parents sent her way.   
(Hmm… wonder what they could mean, huh?) Harry and Hermione were in the middle of a Gobstone's   
match, in which Harry had just been squirted viciously with a stream of nasty smelling liquid,   
when the phone rang. Hermione jumped up to answer it.   
  
"Hello?" she said.   
  
"HELLO? HERMIONE? CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S RON! I HOPE I DID THIS RIGHT… YOU CAN UNDERSTAND   
WHAT I'M SAYING, RIGHT? BOY, I HOPE I'M DOING THIS RIGHT!"   
  
"Yes, Ron," Hermione sighed. "Must I remind you again that you don't need to shout?"   
  
"Oh, that's right. Sorry Hermi." Ron lowered his voice to an *acceptable* level. "I was   
just wondering how Harry's doing over there."   
  
"Oh, he's perfectly fine! Do you wanna talk to him?"   
  
"Yeah, put him on, why don't you." Hermione walked over to Harry and handed him the   
phone.   
  
"Ron," she mouthed, pointing to the phone. "Wants to talk to you. I'll leave you guys   
alone now, shall I?" She giggled.   
  
"Er… ok" Harry put the phone up to his ear while still sputtering from the Gobstone   
liquid. "Ron? You there? Ok, good. I NEED HELP!" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm sharing   
a room with Hermi! And I think she likes me! I mean, she's been all flirty and everything! What   
do I do?"   
  
"Finally figured it out, huh?" Harry was puzzled, but Ron continued. "Remember earlier   
today when we were talking? I was just about to tell you that Hermione likes you. It's so   
obvious!" Harry was floored. Had he suddenly become more daft than Ron? And when had Ron started   
talking like Parvati and Lavender? Was he losing his best friend? Ok, now he was getting off   
subject.   
  
"Ok, Ron, that's great. We've just about covered the fact that I'm stupid. Now what do I   
do? How do I act around her? If I smile, will she think I'm leading her on? Should I lead her on?   
What if she likes me and I like her? Do I like her? Oh my god, what if I like-"   
  
"HARRY!" Ron's voice broke through Harry's blabbering. "Relax! I was talking to Gred and   
Forge last night about all of this-"   
  
"Whoa Ron! How'd you talk to them about it last night?!? I didn't even know until today!"   
  
Ron snickered. "You know, it was kinda obvious after she kissed you at Platform 9 and ¾.   
The twins said that if you like her, kiss her. And if you don't like her, well, kiss her   
anyways."   
  
"RON!!! I can't do that!" Harry was beet red by now. "She's my BEST FRIEND! I can't just   
go up to her and kiss her! Are you insane?!?" Ron was obviously not the man to go to for   
relationship advice. That much was clear to Harry now. "Um, you know what? I think I'm just   
going to go now… I'd much rather figure this all out by myself."   
  
"Whatever man. Have fun sharing a room with Hermione!" *click* With those parting words,   
Ron had hung up. Harry stared at the receiver for a few moments before placing it back in the   
cradle. "Wow" was all he could think.   
  
At the other end of the house, somebody had been listening to the entire conversation.   
That somebody just happened to be the best friend of the two boys. Hermione.   
  
"Wow" she thought. "So does Harry like me or not? That conversation made no sense at all!   
Guess I'll have to find my own way to get Harry to confess his true feelings. A light bulb   
seemed to wink on above her head and she pulled out a piece of parchment and began scribbling   
furiously.   
  
A couple minutes later, she sat back and admired her handiwork. "Nice," she thought.   
"Doesn't even look like my handwriting." She then picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.   
  
"Yes, Hermes Delivery Agency? I need a message delivered to the Granger household to a   
young man named Harry Potter." she said   
  
"No problem, ma'am," the clerk replied. "Please tap the message you would like delivered   
3 times with your wand." Hermione did so and in a flash, the parchment was gone. She smiled to   
herself.   
  
"Now all I have to do is wait and see what happens." Soon after, Harry stepped into   
Hermione's room holding a piece of parchment (what could it be?), reading and rereading it. "Hey   
Harry. What's that?" asked Hermione. Harry looked up, startled, as if he hadn't known she was   
there. He gulped.   
  
"Er, nothing, Hermione. Is it time for dinner?" He said in an unnaturally high, nervous   
voice. As he was talking, he stuffed the parchment into the pocket of his baggy jeans (old   
property of a certain Mr. Dudley Dursley)   
  
"Just about, Harry, why don't we go get ready?" As they walked out of the room, Harry   
seemed to change his mind about taking the parchment along with him, instead placing it on   
Hermione dresser. It lay there, slowly unfolding.   
  
*at which time the camera zooms in to give the reader a better look*   
  
Written in a sparkly pink color, a feminine hand had laid down the following words:   
  
"Dearest Harry,   
  
I love you. There has never been anybody else for me and there never will. You are the   
sun in my sky, my stars to wish upon. I worship the very ground you walk upon and I need to know   
how you feel about me. I know that you are currently staying with Hermione Granger and her   
family- please meet me in the garden, under the big oak tree, tomorrow night at 8 o'clock. I'll   
be waiting, then and forever.   
  
~ Your secret admirer   
  
A/N: What do you think of that? I hope I haven't disappointed u guys… heehee. Tell me where you   
want me to go w/ the next chapter pleaz! I haven't started with it yet so it could go anywhere   
right now. Luv ya!   
-Ann


	3. Confessions

A/N: Thanks so much to everybody who read and reviewed- it means so much to me! Also, I appreciate all your suggestions and will take them into mind. There are notes to the ppl that reviewed at the bottom, enjoy! Ik this chapter is short, but there's been tonza homework lately. Sry!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything here that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. If this story plot is like yours or you see something familiar from yours, I'm very sorry. I didn't copy from anybody's story, but sry if my idea is a lot like yours. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue I don't own, so please don't sue. Cheers!  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE FIFTH YEAR FATES CHAPTER 3  
  
Hermione stepped into her room and looked around. Harry was outside flying on his Firebolt and wouldn't be around for a while; it would be a good time to just sit and think. She spied a familiar piece of parchment on her dresser and, barely stifling a smile, strode across the room to take a look at it. As she picked it up and scanned the contents, even though she already knew exactly what the paper said, her smile widened. "So, Harry's gotten the letter, has he? I wonder what he thinks of all of this. Guess I'll have to find out, won't I?" Her eyes twinkled deviously. (A/N: Wow, she's getting bad, isn't she? Hmmm… I kinda like it!)   
  
Later that day, Hermione called Harry in from the backyard, where he was still swooping around on his broom to confront him with the "love letter".   
  
"Harry," she started. "I found this on my dresser. I feel so awful, but I read it! Harry, what's going on?" As she said this, she put on an melancholy face. "You're my best friend, you know. I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Inside, Hermione couldn't help but let out a little giggle after looking at Harry's worried face. "Hermi," Harry started, looking as if he didn't know where he was going with this. "I have to confess something. It's about… our friendship." Hermione looked at him in surprise.   
  
"Is something wrong, Harry? I don't know where we are with our friendship right now. You know, I thought we were supposed to know everything about each other, but not I'm not so sure."   
  
"HERMIONE! Will you just listen?" Harry cried out, exasperated. Hermione started back as if he had struck her. Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair and blew out a breath. "I'm sorry. But could you just listen for a minute? This is really important to me right now and I think you'll agree with me when I'm done with it." Hermione nodded her head and gestured to him to continue.   
  
"Go ahead." "Er, Hermione, you see, I just got this letter yesterday. I've never seen the owl before and it kind of freaked me out. I was thinking about going to meet the person just to see who it was-" Harry never got to finish his sentence, for Hermione interrupted. "Harry! You can't just go off! That's too dangerous! You know that… well…" she shuddered. "Voldemort is after you and there are threats everywhere. You just have to be careful! I don't know what Ron and I would do without you!" She was close to tears. "You're our best friend, and sometimes you're even more to us! Especially to me." she added quietly at the end.   
  
"Hermi? Does this mean what I think it means?" Harry was flabbergasted. "D'you… like me? Er, as in, more than a friend?" Hermione just nodded; she was so afraid of Harry's answer that she couldn't even look at him. Harry crossed the few feet that separated them and took her hand in his, stroking her palms.   
  
"Well, I like you too. I've been meaning to tell you for a while. In fact, I was just going to tell you when I was talking about the letter. I wanted to tell you that I could never like the person who sent me that letter because I only have feelings for you." Hermione finally looked up and Harry could see the glittering tears that filled her eyes. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong? Was it something I said?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, everything's perfect now, Harry. Thank you for telling me. You have no idea how much this means to me." As she reached up for a hug, marveling at how secure she felt in his arms, she couldn't help but think that this was perfect, that this was how things should be. At that time, Hermione's mother knocked on the door. The raps sounded like bullets being fired into the stillness of the summer night. Harry and Hermione separated reluctantly; Harry went over to his bed on the opposite side of the room while Hermione went to open the door. Hermione's mother peeked into the room and smiled secretively at Hermione.   
  
"Hey guys, I just wanted to check out how you guys were doing. It's been too quiet… you guys are teenagers, aren't you? Go and make some noise! Better than sitting around." As she turned to close the door, she looked back at Hermione and winked. Harry caught the motion and looked at Hermione with a questioning look in his eye.   
  
"What was that about? Does your mom know something?" Hermione's face flushed, then she nodded. "Well, before you came over, she already suspected something, so I told her. She's been a lot of help lately; it's almost like she's a sister now." She blushed. "I can't believe this is actually real though… it feels like it was just yesterday that I was sitting here on this bed, writing in my diary about how I wished that you liked me back, and now it's real. Wow," she breathed out. Harry smiled and took her hands into his.  
  
"Believe it, Hermi. We're in this together now." He leaned down and kissed her; a sweet kiss that he put all his emotions into. And at that moment, nothing could be better in the world. Hermione pulled back and put her arms around Harry's neck, hugging him.   
  
"Hey, Hermi?" Harry asked, and when Hermione answered, he said, "So you have a diary?" She nodded. "Can I read it?" he said with a mischievous smile.   
  
"Harry! No! Those are my most secret thoughts! You can't just go off and read them! You'll know absolutely everything about me if you do!" Harry chuckled. "Yeah, that's the good part." There was a pause; not an awkward one, but more of a familiar one. It was the product of nearly 5 years of friendship, through clear sunny days, spring rain and frosty blizzards. Then… "What's Ron going to say about this?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Another chapter done with! I hope you enjoyed, keep w/ the reviews! Here's to the ppl that have reviewed for my first two chapters! Thanx to my beta reader, Aileen!  
  
Silvestra, Chocolate Candy, Ankhesenpaaten, LionHeart Eternal, Jane, Dracona- Glad you like H/H! I do too! (Well, isn't that obvious…) Hyper Saiyan Battle- Thanx for all your energy! *^_^* Gary Skinner- I really enjoyed your input and I liked your idea so much that I decided to use part of it. I hope that's ok? The only real difference is that instead of Harry showing Hermi the note, she happens to find it on her dresser. Heehee, now, was that a mistake or not? Did Harry put it there for her to find? I don't know… thanx for reviewing both chapters! Dark Wolf- I'm glad you think I have a strong plot. Some people were saying that they couldn't see where I was going… don't worry, much more to come! Georgetta & K.T. Malfoy, Me, Katie, Queen~of~the~world, Allison Potter, AmandaPanda, Gabby, Alexis, Hermione, Cleo, Christina, Gaheris- Glad that you like the story! Keep reading pleaz! Princess Cherryblossom- I'm not quite sure what exactly's going to happen between them yet… we'll both have to wait and see Lizzie- I have talent? All right! Skull- I'm honored that I haven't been bashed yet, lol! Jordan- Sry, couldn't possibly get the whole book on at a time - I'm still writing! But it's great that you like it! *^_^* Harry's gurl- I like ur enthusiasm! How'd you get that screen name? *glares in envy* IM me sometime @ AOLIM- my sn's luvinu2much8! Dreamcloud53- Ik, I can't believe the movie's coming out! I've gotta go see it, whatever it takes! Thanks for your input!  
  
~~~~~~~********THANKS ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS!********~~~~~~~~~~ P.S. If you get a chance, read HP and the Psychic Serpent and the sequel, HP and the Time of Good Intentions, by Barb. They're awesome! Other amazing fics are HP and the Song of Time, the Draco series by Cassandra Claire, and the HP and the Paradigm of Uncertainty Series. These are some of my favorite fics and my inspirations of all time! 


	4. Safety in Numbers

A/N: Thanks for all of you who read my fic, and many more to the people who reviewed!   
Please continue to! I'm not positive about all the plot lines yet, but I'm working! And I   
definitely know where I'm going with this chapter! Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: Everything here that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. If this story   
plot is like yours or you see something familiar from yours, I'm very sorry. I didn't copy from   
anybody's story, but sry if my idea is a lot like yours. I'm not making any money off of this.  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue  
I don't own, so please don't sue.   
Cheers!  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE FIFTH YEAR FATES  
CHAPTER 4  
  
A few days passed after the confessions were made between the young couple, a thought   
came to Hermione's mind. She still had not told Harry that it had been her anonymous letter that   
he had received. She thought about it, wondering if she should tell him. What if he thought she   
was sneaky and got mad at her for it? But on the other hand, what if he had been worrying about   
his "secret admirer" since that letter came? She could never forgive herself for putting him   
through the worry.   
A knock on the door interrupted Hermione's thoughts. "Come in," she called. As Harry   
stepped into the room, Hermione resolved to let him know the truth about the letter, no matter   
what the consequences might be. He deserved to know the truth.   
"I thought we might just hang out for a while," said Harry. "Do you wanna go outside? It   
seems that the clouds finally cleared up. Great weather for a picnic, don't you think?" Hermione   
mustered up her courage, then swallowed and smiled at Harry.   
"Actually, Harry, I wanted to talk to you." Harry, a horrified look on his face, looked   
like he might just bolt from the room. After all, wasn't this what all witches said when they   
sprang some horrible and life-altering surprise on their wizards? Something he had heard Ginny   
say last summer while he was at the Weasley's popped up in his mind.  
"Hey Maria," Ginny had said to her friend who was staying over. " Are you gonna see As   
the World Levitates this afternoon? They've been bringing back some of the first episodes for   
the diehard fans. I just read on the Wizevision Guide that today, they'll be showing the famous   
episode from 1992! You know, the one where Heath proposes to Jacqueline and she reveals that she   
was pregnant with Laizarath's baby? Of all the things she could say, I can't believe all that   
came out was '" I wanted to talk to you about this. Oh Heath, I've been sleeping with your worst   
enemy!"' Wasn't that hilarious???"  
That day, Harry had learned that "I wanted to talk to you" wasn't an appropriate phrase   
to say to a loved one in the wizarding community. Harry shook his head. Maybe what Hermione   
wanted to say wasn't anything bad at all. After all, she had no idea of the bad luck that   
followed those certain words around. He turned his attention back to Hermione, who was waiting   
with an expectant look on her face.  
"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to join me back on Earth. Now can I go on?" He   
nodded. "I have a confession to make, and I don't know how you're going to react to it", she   
said. Uh oh, he thought. She continued, "You know that secret admirer letter you got that day we   
told each other that, well, we liked each other?"  
"Yeah, I remember. What about it? You know, I haven't really thought about it till now,   
but I haven't heard from the person since then, and I never showed up to meet them… they must be   
pretty peeved at me right now." Musing, he walked over and sat down on Hermione's bed. She   
followed him, sitting down also.   
"Well, I'm sure that this person would be happy that everything for you worked out for   
the best if they really like you, and if they haven't contacted you again, maybe they got the   
hint. I don't think you have to worry about it." Wait, she thought, what am I talking about? At   
this rate, I'll never be able to tell him it was me! She was about to try to turn the   
conversation around when Harry frowned at her.   
"Do you know who this person is, Hermione?"   
"Of course… of course… not! How would I know?" she stuttered.  
"Well you seem pretty knowledgeable about how this person's feeling right now. What am   
I supposed to think? I mean, you're smart and all, but not… psychic smart. You'd have to be past   
genius to know this kind of stuff…" She turned to him with wide eyes.   
"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID??? I don't believe you! Maybe it's because I'm a girl that I   
know this stuff! Maybe I'm just full of intuition. Maybe I have a lot of insight into situations   
like this! But it doesn't really matter, does it? I came here to talk to my new boyfriend and   
now here you are, insulting me! Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I want you to leave my room."   
She pushed Harry off the bed and had him halfway to the door before he turned around.   
"Wait, Hermione, just listen to me." His voice was pleading with her. "It wasn't   
supposed to come out like this. Slip of the tongue, you know? You're the smartest person I know!   
Just don't be mad, please, Hermi." His green eyes glittered with hope as he asked for her   
forgiveness.  
"Just don't talk to me right now, Harry. I think I need to be alone and just think. Sort   
some things out. You know." She looked at him with a mixture of anger, shame and sadness. With   
one gentle push, she had him out the door and closed it on him. Harry stood, facing the door,   
wondering what had just happened. The door opened on him again and he looked at Hermione   
expectantly.  
"By the way," she said, "that secret admirer letter you got? I sent it." The door   
clicked closed for the second time in a very short period, leaving Harry standing outside to   
figure things out for himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had his arms behind his head, relaxing as he puzzled over the events that had occurred   
that afternoon. Where had he gone wrong? All he had meant to do was to get to the bottom of this   
whole mess so he and Hermione could have a good time, and now here he'd gone and made it, well…   
messier. But it couldn't have been all his fault! Hermione had to share some of the blame for   
it… shouldn't she have? She hadn't told him about the letter, which she had sent to him? What   
was that all about anyways? Trust girls to mix everything up, he sighed. At that very moment, a   
barn owl swooped down to the window and tapped against the glass. That was supposed to be Harry's  
cue to get up and open it; however, he had other plans. Now that they were allowed to use magic,   
why spend the energy when you don't feel like it? He was obviously in a very crabby mood.   
"Alohomora!" he snapped as the window flew open. The owl, not expecting this sudden   
move, tumbled inside and fell onto the floor. As it picked itself up and hopped over to Harry,   
it glared a nasty glare at him, ruffling it's feathers. As Harry reached down to pick up the   
letter that the owl had dropped, he was nipped fiercely by the brown bird; he looked up only in   
time to see it flying away.   
He looked at the letter, wondering who would use a barn owl to send him a letter, for   
barn owls were generally temperamental birds. He broke open the seal, another thing which   
confused him. Nobody he knew used seals anymore, for now there were self-sealing parchments,   
which were handy for homework assignments and such. He opened the letter and read:  
  
Mr. Potter,  
I would advise you to stay away from the unknown this year; you might get hurt. Pity hearing   
about Cedric, isn't it?  
-A Friend and Foe  
  
Harry looked at the letter in horror. Who would know about Cedric? Did the sender of the letter   
mean harm to him? After all, if they knew where he was, couldn't they already have come to hurt   
him? Why the letter? He decided that sending word to Dumbledore was the best action of plan and   
set about fulfilling his decisions.  
Later, Harry and Hermione, who had settled down and forgiven Harry now that there were   
more important and dangerous things to worry about, were found sitting on the couch, waiting for   
Dumbledore's reply. The television was heard blasting in the background, but neither were   
watching, merely seeking the comfort of the sounds. As another owl sailed through the windows,   
both parties jumped at the intruder. Grabbing the letter, which was sealed by phoenix shape,   
Harry and Hermione huddled around the parchment and read the professor's reply.  
Harry and Hermione:  
This complicates things a bit. I was planning on sharing some information with you when you got   
back for the new term but I guess you'll have to come to the castle earlier than planned. Pack   
what you need for the next year; you will get opportunities to mend loose ends and to gather   
necessary supplies later. The phoenix medallion at the bottom of this page will act as a Portkey,  
so grab it and keep your trunks nearby so they may be transported also. I will send a letter to   
your guardians once you arrive here, so don't worry, that will all have been taken care of. Be   
aware of yourselves and do not get into trouble. Remember, safety in numbers.  
-Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other, took deep breaths and began to gather what   
they needed for the next year and the adventures that they would encounter. 


End file.
